


Dear Blue

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Gemma, Beta Niall, Bottom Harry, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Handcuffs, Just a small bit, Light Bondage, M/M, Not with Larry though, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Sappy Ending, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentine's Day, mentions of mpreg, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be on the living room table but a stack of papers definitely wasn’t it.</p>
<p>The paper on top was a plain piece of notebook paper, Louis’ scrawl all over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>‘Some people collect coins or knick knacks or even dolls. Me? I collected Valentine’s Day cards. When I was six years old, I met the love of my life, my mate. The very same day, he wrote me a card. I saved them all and this year, I wrote back.’<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/gifts).



> So I wrote this for a fic exchange and I'm super nervous about it. Like sailingships is amazing and I just. *nervous sigh* Anyway, important note:  
> Alphas may or may not be actually able to use cockrings but for the sake of this fic, we'll pretend that it's a thing. 
> 
> So I hope you like this! Have a lovely day :)

“No water, no life. No blue, no green.” – Sylvia Earle

Harry snuffled into the warm blankets, automatically reaching an arm out for his mate. He immediately frowned, feeling the cold bed beside him.

“Lou?” He sat up, pushing the matted curls away from his eyes. “Louis?”

That’s when Harry saw it. Taped to Louis’ pillow was a note.

‘My Harry,

I’m out right now getting the second/third part of your gift. I’ll be back around noon. For now, the first part of your present is sitting on the living room table. I love you baby! Happy Valentine’s Day.

Love, Louis’

He threw the covers back and slipped on his slippers. Harry smiled fondly, remembering how much Louis had poked fun at him for wearing slippers but then Louis snogged him breathless so Harry figured it was okay.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be on the living room table but a stack of papers definitely wasn’t it.

The paper on top was a plain piece of notebook paper, Louis’ scrawl all over it.

‘Some people collect coins or knick knacks or even dolls. Me? I collected Valentine’s Day cards. When I was six years old, I met the love of my life, my mate. The very same day, he wrote me a card. I saved them all and this year, I wrote back.’

Harry’s heart started racing as he turned the page over to find the very first scribbled card.

-

Valentine’s Day, 1998

“Sweetie, it’s just for a few hours, I’ll be back by nine.” Anne was nicely trying to detach the four year old from her leg. “Gemma, help your brother.”

“Muuum,” She complained but took her brother’s hand anyway. “C’mon Harry, it’s going to be fun.”

“You need to look after him, stay with him okay?” Anne scolded Gemma.

After a few more minutes of coaxing, Harry followed Gemma into Mrs. Jay’s house and Anne was gone. And after a few distracted moments, Harry realized that Gemma had left him.

“Gemma!” He nearly screamed, panic stricken.

“Whoa!” Another boy yelled excitedly as he stood in front of Harry. “Your eyes are really green!”

“Th-thank you.” Harry, ever the reserved child, whispered barely audible over the sounds of children playing at the daycare. His eyes were downcast, cheeks burning.

“Why are you sad?” The boy asked, to which Harry just shrugged. “Do you want to play?”

“Sure.”

The two of them ran through the house, pretending to be superheroes saving all the other children from evil. Soon, Harry forgot all about why he was sad. They easily became a team. Harry followed his lead like that’s what he was made to do.

“DON’T WORRY I’LL SAVE YOU!” The blue eyed boy roared, nearly scaring Harry with how loud he was. Of course, Mrs. Jay didn’t like that very much.

The two were sentenced to five whole minutes of sitting at the table, sitting still.

“Can I borrow your pink crayon?” Harry asked the black haired boy next to him.

“Sure.”

“What are you drawing?” He asked the boy.

“I’m making a Valentine’s Day card for my mummy!” The boy got really animated, smiling like making the card was the best thing he’d ever done in his life. “I’m Zayn. What’s your name?”

“’m Harry.”

“Are you going to write a Valentine’s Day card too?” Zayn seemed quiet but not really reserved like Harry was.

“I don’t know who to write to.” Harry shrugged his little shoulders, feeling sad. His mummy and daddy already gave each other cards and Gemma got a card from a boy. He explained this much to Zayn and the two sat there in thinking until,

“Write one to your best friend!”

“Yeah!”

He set out to write the card but immediately came to a problem. He didn’t know the blue eyed boy’s name! He also wasn’t really good with writing yet. So he decided to use to blue crayon instead of writing the boy’s name. Everything was mainly scribbles and two stick figures. He also tried to write his own name but he got the r’s messed up and it frustrated him so he ended up scribbling it out with the green crayon and leaving it that way. He folded the card up to hide in the boy’s Spiderman backpack when he wasn’t looking.

“Alright, you boys can get up and play again, just use your inside voices alright?” Mrs. Jay smiled at him and the boy (who had colored too hard and broken nearly all of the crayons in his box).

The two quickly rushed from the table, this time pretending like they were famous football players.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked quietly when they were at snack break.

“Louis!” He smiled so brightly, so genuinely. “And you told Zayn you were called Harry. Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis!”

“Louis!” Mrs. Jay reprimanded, “Please keep your voice down.”

“Harry is my best friend mum.”

-

Harry turned past the scribbles, finding words on the back.

‘To Green,

I remember this day like it was yesterday. Even at six I was blown away by your beauty. It may not be right of me but your eyes look breathtaking when you cry. And I remember brooding with jealousy when you were talking to Zayn. I think I could sense that he was an Alpha, even back then.

Anyway, I have no idea what you were trying to write in this card, I just know that it was our first Valentine’s Day together. It was the first of forever.

Your Blue’

“Fuck,” Harry whispered to himself. He already had tears in his eyes and he had barely started.

The next few years of cards were pretty similar to the very first. It was amazing to see how Harry’s penmanship started improving. The cards from when he was five, six, and seven were pretty similar. They all held some nonsense with a ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ tacked on at the end. The cards from when he was eight, nine, and ten were filled with hearts and ridiculous drawings. Harry embarrassingly remembers that those were the years he’d been painfully obvious about his crush (that he didn’t know he had) on Louis. All of Louis’ answers on the back of these cards were making fun of him in a way that brought a fond smile to Harry’s face.

When Harry turned the page to the Valentine’s Day card from when he was twelve, he was momentarily sad that Louis had lost the one from when he was eleven. Until he remembered that it had never found its way to Louis.

-

February 12, 2005

Harry woke up feeling feverish and weird. He was tempted to ask his mum to let him stay home but school was important and he didn’t like being behind on his work. He prided himself on being a student of excellence. Plus, he’d get to see Louis. And his other friends.

So Harry pulled himself out of bed and got ready. He fussed with his hair for a good ten minutes; trying to get the ends to stop awkwardly flipping up but eventually he gave up and headed downstairs.

“Harry, are you ill?” Anne asked worriedly. “You look like you may be sick.”

“I’m fine,” Harry lied.

“Is your boyfriend still coming over tonight?” Gemma asked from the other side of the table.

“Gemma!” Anne chided. “Don’t tease your brother.”

The feverishness had nothing to do with the deep blush in Harry’s cheeks.

By the time Harry got to school, it seemed like he was getting worse. Not only was he really hot, but his stomach had started feeling weird and unsettled. But he was determined to finish the day out and see Louis on the bus. He hadn’t seen much of Louis since he started on the football team.

Just thinking about Louis seemed to make Harry feel worse. He had no idea how those two things correlated but it happened.

He was sitting in class, trying so fucking hard to focus on the maths problem in front of him. But mostly he was just sitting there, feeling ashamed. His willy was starting to feel weird like it did when he woke up in the middle of the night and it was really hard and painful and Harry was praying that this would go away. He needed it to go away. Tears pooled in his eyes because something was wrong with him; something was really, really wrong with him. He wanted to go home.

And then he hit the lowest of lows. All of the sudden, as he was trying to restrain from taking his shirt off, something happened … with his bum. He was about ninety percent sure he’d just accidentally did a ‘number two’ in his pants.

The boy in front of him, Jake Bass, immediately turned around and gave Harry a really confused look. It was like he wasn’t sure what was happening either but like, Harry needed him. He didn’t even understand it. But Jake reached out his hand and put it over Harry’s, stopping Harry’s fist from continuously clenching and unclenching. Just the single touch seemed to take Harry apart. Harry could smell him, like not just a normal smell. It was like Harry could smell his essence. And he smelled like candy apples. It was delicious and Harry wanted it.

“Harry, you need to come with me.” Harry hadn’t even seen or heard his teacher approaching but the teacher smelled good too.

“Please,” Harry whimpered, not even sure what he was asking for. He felt like he wasn’t even himself anymore and he’d never been more scared in his life. And then he started crying full on. He had no idea what was happening to him. He felt like he was dying.

His teacher picked him up and literally carried him to the nurse’s office. From there, Harry didn’t really remember much. All he could remember was being in pain and crying and how the nurse smelt like stale saltines and she didn’t help at all. He also vaguely remembered his mum picking him up and taking him home.

After a few wretched, miserable days that left him exhausted and famished, he seemed to be okay. But then his mom knocked on his door and it all went downhill from there. He finally understood what people were talking about when they talk about ‘The Talk’. It was embarrassing and awkward. He had officially presented as an Omega.

“Mum can we please, please be done now?” Harry begged her, face nearly as red as it had been during his mating cycle. Or hotness or heat or whatever it was called.

“Just, one more thing.” Anne seemed to be having just as hard a time as Harry was. “I’ve already called and set up an appointment with a pediatrician who specializes in Omega things. You’re going tomorrow and we’re getting you checked out.”

The appointment was downright awkward. Harry was beginning to hate being eleven. It was no fun at all. He had to get everything checked, like everything. But he supposed that the positive side was that the awkward bits didn’t last unbearably long.

“Well,” The doctor said, reentering the room. “Everything seems to be working just fine. You, Mr. Styles, are a healthy young Omega.”

“And what about his early heat? Most kids don’t go into heat or rut,” Harry was just about to ask what ‘rut’ was but considering this whole thing was really awkward for him, he decided to keep his questions to himself. “or present until they are at least thirteen.”

“It’s rare that he’s gone into heat this early but since everything with his reproductive system seems to be working perfectly fine, we aren’t really sure what is the cause of it. Typically those who experience an early mating cycle tend to show behaviors that are in line with the stereotypes of their gender. For example, with Alphas they’ll be more protective and dominant and Omegas will be more submissive and reserved. More Omega if you will. We can’t be sure if that will be the case with Harry but it is likely.”

“Okay and what about suppressants?” Harry remembered his mom mentioning those. To be honest, he was just a bit overwhelmed.

“I can’t actually start him on suppressants until he’s at least thirteen and even then it’s a bit risky. But especially with how young he is, suppressants could damage his reproductive system and potentially make him sterile.”

“Oh okay,” Anne was obviously concerned with that fact.

“Also, if he wakes up feeling feverish at all, keep him home. His heats may be sporadic for a while. It will probably take a year or so for the heats to become regular.”

At the time, the things the doctor had said seemed like just words to Harry.

-

Harry blushed thinking about how embarrassing of a time that had been for him. He briefly wondered how Jake Bass was doing. His career with Cocky Boys really seemed to be exploding. Harry laughed at the pun and then turned another page.

‘Dear Blue,

You make my heart beat really fast. I think I really like you. I think I want you to be my Valentine. Happy Valentine’s Day.

Love Green’

He smiled, remembering how long he sat at his desk debating what he should write. He’d been so afraid that Louis would somehow just know that he was the one writing it and hate him forever. And that was the same year that he’d met Stan which caused a bit of tension between the two of them.

On the back of that card, Louis wrote,

‘My sweet, sweet mate,

You are mine. You are my Valentine, always have been. I don’t think you understand how much this one makes me fall even harder for you. I didn’t think that was possible but you keep proving me wrong.

Also, on a side note, fourteen was the age that I first wanked to the thought of you. Popped my first knot that night.

I love you.

Your Valentine’

Harry let out a tiny little happy sob, wishing Louis was with him so he could snog the breath out of him and also maybe give him a nice blow job. God, he loves Louis soo much. He’s the best mate in the world. Harry couldn’t wait to give Louis his Valentine’s gift this year.

He turned the page again, ignoring his less than soft cock.

Oh. He’d forgotten about this year.

-

February 2007

‘Dear Blue,’ Harry had written, anger coursing through him. ‘You’re mean. I don’t want a Valentine this year. Without love, Green.’

He was just so mad. Stan made fun of him on the bus and Louis didn’t stop him. Louis went right along with it like he didn’t care about Harry at all. Maybe Harry was stupid for thinking that all the nights of cuddling meant nothing. Maybe he was just some stupid love sick teenager (that was still a weird thought). Was he naïve for thinking that Louis holding his hand when they were alone meant that Louis actually liked him?

Harry put the card in his backpack to put in Louis’ locker the following day. He pulled the straps onto his shoulder and waited for the text that Zayn’s mum was there to pick him up. Anne had suggested a friend study session to lighten Harry’s mood and everyone agreed so there he was, waiting for Trish.

Once he and the other three had all met up at Zayn’s, they fired questions at him.

“What’s going on?”

“Why are we in an emergency meeting?”

“I feel like we’re in the Justice League or something.”

“Shut up, Liam.”

“GUYS!” Harry raised his voice, something he barely ever did. “It’s not that big of a deal. Just some problems with me and Lou ‘s all.”

“He really needs to stop hanging around that Stan character.” Liam offered, looping his arm through Zayn’s. Ever since Liam presented as an Omega, he’d been more clingy towards Zayn. Harry would bet money that Zayn was going to present as an Alpha.

“Just let me punch him like, once, please.” Zayn nearly growled. Case and point.

“Zayn, no. Seriously no. He’s my best friend.”

“Well you’re not his, obviously.”

And wow, that stung just a bit.

“What Zayn means is,” Liam said, throwing Zayn a dangerous look. “Louis is going through some weird stuff right now. His parents are getting divorced and Stan’s on the football team. I mean maybe he’s freaking out because of like, peer pressure or something.”

“Yeah, divorce is probably hard. I’m so glad I’m not a Beta – sorry Niall.” Harry patted the Irish lad’s shoulder.

“’S alright. Me mum and da are Betas and they’re perfectly happy.”

“I don’t care; I wouldn’t let anyone be rude to you guys.” Zayn interrupted, seeming like he was in a fouler mood than usual.

While Harry was intently listening Liam talk about something to do with his parents, he got a text.

From: Lou

Sorry about earlier if I hurt you. You’re my best mate and I love ya xx

Harry wanted to continue being mad but he knew he’d forgive Louis for anything. Especially if he threw an “I love you” in there. Even if he’d never mean it in the way that Harry meant it when he said it.

To: Lou

It’s alright. I love you too.

-

On the back of that card, Louis wrote,

‘Dear Green,

I’m not sure I remember exactly what I did to piss you off that year. I was an arse to you for a while there but it was only because I was afraid of loving you. You were only thirteen and I was only fifteen and you were everything I wanted in a mate. It’s kinda scary how perfect you are for me.

(Also, this is the year that I genuinely thought that these were from you. Sorry, I’m a bit slow.)

Love you Sweetheart.

Love, Blue’

Louis was trying to kill him, Harry decided. This was easily the sweetest, most beautiful thing that Louis had ever done for him. He considered calling him and yelling at him (not really) for making him cry and aroused and in love and everything. But he wanted to get through the whole book before telling Louis how crazy in love he is.

He turned the page again and frowned. This was the really bad year for the two of them.

-

New Year’s Eve 2007

Harry had persuaded Gemma to buy him and his friends a few drinks for their ‘party’. For he and Liam, it wouldn’t take much at all to get them drunk. Omegas are natural lightweights.

Harry had been running around all day like a chicken with its head cut off, making sure everything was perfect. Louis was actually going to be hanging out with him and the other three instead of going to the party with the football guys and everything had to be just right. Louis had just turned sixteen and Harry was still thirteen. Not for long but still. Louis was cool and he needed to show Louis that he was cool too. And desirable.

The party started off easily enough. Zayn was on edge. It wasn’t that he necessary thought that Louis was a bad person; it was just that Zayn had always been protective of Harry. And the others as well. He sort of took on the role of big brother in the group. It was as annoying as it was endearing.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Harry’s fairly sure that Niall suggested the game with ulterior motives that probably included getting Liam and Zayn to finally kiss. Harry however was hoping for something a little different. He chugged the last bit of the drink in his hand and set it down in the middle of the circle, nearly toppling over himself.

Louis’ laugh carried throughout the room as he helped Harry sit down properly. Harry had never been happier.

Niall was the first to spin the bottle. Everyone laughed quietly as Liam nearly busted his arse trying to lean across the circle and kiss Niall.

“You know,” Niall said when he pulled back. “Probably shouldn’t have started this when there are zero chicks around. Or Betas… It’s your turn to spin, Liam.”

Liam could barely spin the damn thing; Zayn had to assist and Liam and everyone pretended that they didn’t hear Liam squeal as soon as their hands touched. However, Harry was not laughing when the bottle landed on Louis.

Harry’s pout was a bit less than subtle. He even growled a bit which he’d never done before and would probably blush profusely about in the morning. He’d been so busy fuming with jealous and purposefully not watching as another Omega kissed the boy he’d been in love with for about forever, that he hadn’t noticed that Louis had already spun the bottle. And it had landed on him.

Their eyes met and it was like everything else in the world just went away. Harry’d been aching for this moment for most of his life, dreaming about it, wishing on stars for it. And it had finally arrived. Louis crawled over to where Harry was struggling to keep himself still, taking Harry’s face in his hands.

“Harry, are you sure about this?” It was a whisper, tickling Harry’s face and smelling overwhelmingly of beer. Harry wanted it.

“So sure. Please, kiss me.” The Omega in him shown through, every fiber of him needing attention from an Alpha in this way. And not just any Alpha, but Louis, his best friend since four years old. The boy he’d had a crush on since the moment they saw each other.

The moment their lips touched, it felt like Harry’s soul fucking shifted. It was like something clicked. It sounded like a corny movie line but Harry didn’t know how else to describe it. Louis’ lips exuded dominance and ease. He led the kiss, gently getting Harry comfortable. He must have remembered that this was Harry’s first kiss.

He was getting overwhelmed. He wanted to…make sounds. Did people do that during kissing? He hoped so because he accidently just let out a sound. Louis seemed to like that noise though because he shuffled closer, pressing into Harry.

“Open your mouth,” Louis pulled away to say, and then quickly amended. “If you want.”

“I’m gonna get another beer,” Niall said somewhere in the background. Though that barely registered to Harry or Louis.

As soon as Harry opened his mouth, Louis stopped licking at his lips and licked inside his mouth. At first, Harry paused, confused. He felt so unsure. His mum had sort of sheltered him and Gemma when it came to these things so he had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do.

All he knew was that he was starting to get hard down there. “Louis,” He gasped as Louis moved away from his lips and down his neck. And that’s when Harry realized that they were laying down. Fuck, Louis made him completely lose himself. And then Louis kissed at that spot on his neck. Like, that spot. He mewled loudly, hips involuntarily pushing up and connecting with Louis’. Apparently Harry wasn’t the only one who was hot and bothered.

“No,” Louis pulled back suddenly. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” And then Louis got up, awkwardly pulling his shirt down over his crotch and walked away. Harry sat there stunned, the front door slamming, shattering his heart and the roar of Louis’ car coming to life as Harry felt like his life had ended.

By Valentine’s Day of 2008, the two had barely exchanged two words. When Harry sat down to write the card, he decided he wasn’t going to sugar coat.

‘Blue,

Why? There’s so much I want to write to describe what I feel for you. Valentine’s Day is supposed to be special. I’m beginning to think it’s cursed. You’ve made me cry for a lot of reasons: from laughter mostly, but never like this. I don’t even know what to say to you anymore or even if we’ll be okay anymore. Happy fucking Valentine’s Day.

p.s. The first card contained a poem that I wasted my time writing about you. Fuck off.

Green’

Tears of anger and hurt streamed down Harry’s face as he finished the card. The worst part was that no matter how much he wanted to hate Louis, he just couldn’t.

-

Harry almost teared up again just thinking about how hard a time that was for the both of them. He turned the page though, eager to see Louis’ response to this card.

‘My love,

I know we’ve talked about this several times but I’m going to apologize again. You know I love you so very much. This was the year that I knew for sure these were from you and I cried for two hours straight. You were thirteen when we kissed, H. I felt like I was taking advantage of you. And I couldn’t bear the thought that you’d look back on that moment and think that your best friend, an Alpha, had done wrong to you. I know I’ve told you this; we’ve talked for hours about this time in our relationship so I’m not going to write a long, long thing about this. All I’m going to say is that I love you and I am so glad that you’ve stuck with me even after moments like this one. You deserve better than me but you keep me anyways and that’s about the best gift I’ve ever gotten in my life.

And I promise to make you feel so, so good tonight to make up for this.

Yours, Louis’

“Dammit Louis,” Harry muttered, once again feeling an odd mix of teary and horny. He was really, really wanting to be with Louis. He longed to have him here but he also loved Louis that much more for knowing that Harry should read it alone. “I love you so much.”

No one was there to hear it but saying it out loud made him feel just a bit better. Louis was too sweet to him. And he also didn’t give himself enough credit, just him putting this whole ridiculous, amazing gift together showed that Louis was the perfect Alpha and that Harry was damn lucky.

He turned the page yet again and smiled. Fifteen was the age that they finally got together. They weren’t together yet by Valentine’s Day but that was the year the two of them finally sorted their shit out.

And Louis, the little shit, hadn’t yet told Harry that he knew who was writing these to him.

-

Valentine’s Day 2009

“Am I imagining things?” Harry sighed, pulling at his annoyingly curly hair.

“Harry, he likes you. It’s obvious.” Liam was over at his house, letting Harry freak out and stress over the card that he still hadn’t written to Louis. Problem was he had no idea what to write. They were back to holding hands a lot and Louis liked to cuddle Harry, they’d even fallen asleep like that a few times. And Harry had even woken up with Louis pressed to his bum and obviously a little … excited. “Harry are you even listening? You weren’t! You were thinking about Louis’ dick again! That’s your ‘Louis’ dick’ face!”

“Shut up, no. No. Just. Repeat what you’d said.” Harry’s face immediately went red as a tomato.

“I said that he talks about you about as much as you talk about him when the other is not around. You both just need to stop pretending like the other might not have feelings because you both fucking do. Jeez. You two are worse than Zayn and I were.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible.” Harry teased, shoving Liam playfully. “Seriously though, I don’t know what to write to him. Like, I don’t want to spill my entire heart out but I can’t just say Happy V Day.”

“How about, ‘Dear Love of my entire life, it’s V day be my Valentine and take my V card. I will pay you real money – ow!”

“Be serious.” Harry reproved.

“Okay, okay. Look Harry, I can’t tell you what to write. Just sit down and do it. But like, don’t be too obvious or he will figure out it’s you.”

So that’s what Harry did.

‘Blue,

You’re my favorite everything. Except you aren’t my Valentine. You should change that :) Happy Valentine’s Day.

Green’

Harry convinced Niall to drive him over to Louis’ house so he could anonymously drop the card in Louis’ mailbox and that was that. As he and Niall made a quick getaway, he thought about how different things were from last year when they weren’t even talking. And he wondered how different things would be the following Valentine’s Day. 

-

‘My Cheeky Omega,

You are such a fucking cutie. I remember smiling for a week straight after getting this one from you. It’s what gave me the courage to ask you out for real on March 1st. God, you. Just you. I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve put that on all my responses but I can’t say it enough. You know, I’ve procrastinated finishing this and it’s currently two in the morning and as I write this, you’re asleep next to me and you keep mumbling about wolves and I’m really tempted to kiss you but I’ll let you sleep for now. I’ll keep you up all night some other time. ;)

The Alpha with a semi’

Harry was so excited, he barely even remembered what he’d wrote in these cards but he knew he’d finally made it through the bad times before he and Louis got together and it was basically all just love, love, love from fifteen on. Of course their relationship hadn’t always been perfect but at the end of the day, he could never resist falling into Louis’ arms for a good night’s sleep. And there were for sure no more really upsetting, anti-love Valentine’s Day cards to Louis.

When Harry turned the page yet again, he smiled at the typical lovey things that he wrote to Louis, still addressing him as ‘Blue’ and signing it as ‘Green’ even though he wasn’t exactly anonymous anymore. He remembered hiding it too. He eagerly flipped it over, wanting to see Louis’ response.

‘My Hazza,

Aww our first Valentine’s Day as a couple! We were so cute. I think this is the closest one to an actual Valentine’s Day card that you’ve written. Including the three after this one. We’d been together for almost a year at this point. I remember thinking, ‘This boy is my forever’

You also let me finger you for the first time that night and let me tell you, I will never forget it. You’d never been more wet (until I first went through a heat with you) oh my god I need to stop myself before I have no choice but to wake you up and wreck you. Fuck it. I love your irresistible self.

Your two a.m. lay’

Harry was about to fall off of the couch with how hard he was laughing. Louis could be so silly but also so fucking hot. It made it more hilarious because he actually did remember Louis waking him up with his fingers in his arse, prodding continuously at his prostate. And then Harry gave him the best tired handy that he could manage but Louis came pretty quickly and they were both out like lights.

The next page of his present made him laugh even harder, remembering all the things that had happened that day.

-

Valentine’s Day 2011

There weren’t very many things Harry was certain about in his life. But Louis was definitely one of them. He and Louis were soul mates, bound to be bond mates, and hopefully soon. That being said, he was still nervous. The card he’d written to Louis was easily the deepest. It was a bit soul exposing and he wasn’t sure how Louis would react. However, he was determined to get over his nerves and hide it somewhere in Louis’ room anyway.

The paper felt like it was burning a hole in Harry’s fingertips. He needed to stash it soon. Just as he was stuffing it under Louis’ pillow, he heard,

“Babe, whatcha doing?”

“What? Nothing!” Harry quickly straightened back up, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

“What did you just put under my pillow?” Louis asked, going over and pulling the card away from its hiding spot. Harry was cursing his luck with words his mum would have washed his mouth out for.

“It’s – it’s nothing, Louis, please don’t read it right now,” Harry pleaded but Louis wasn’t listening.

“Dear Blue,” Louis read aloud, beaming. “Our three year anniversary is coming up and I just wanted to say that I’ve loved every second of it with you.” Louis paused, face going serious as he read the card.

Harry stood in the middle of the room staring at his feet in embarrassment, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want Louis to read it while he was there, he was supposed to randomly find it like he had with every other card and read it and he wasn’t supposed to –

“Harry,” Louis’ voice was thick with emotion. “Please look at me.”

Slowly, Harry let his eyes travel up until they met Louis’. He was crying. “Yeah?”

“This is the most amazing, I can’t.” Louis let out a tiny little sob. “Come here,”

“Please,” Harry breathed as he fit himself into Louis’ arms, not sure how he should take Louis’ reaction. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking,” Louis began, wiping his tears away with Harry’s curls because he thrived in bringing humor into serious conversations. “That I would love, love, fucking love to be your mate. Officially. I will lovingly bite the fuck out of your neck.”

“Are you sure that…you want me, like that?”

Louis didn’t respond with words. He grabbed his face and pulled him into a powerful kiss, taking his breath away. After a few lovely moments, Louis trailed his mouth slowly down Harry’s neck until he got to the spot. The spot that every Omega longed to be marked, to be bitten and claimed and taken care of and he couldn’t think straight with Louis sucking harshly at his spot.

“You’re mine,” Louis growled possessively, hands trailing down to gently; yet firmly grip Harry’s bum cheeks. “Tonight, I’m going to make you mine. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

A few tears finally spilled over as Harry read the beautiful note that Louis had written to him.

‘Dearest Mate of Mine,

This is by far my favorite Valentine’s card and probably my favorite Valentine’s day in general. This year will probably come a close second though; you’ll have to see for yourself when you get your other presents :)

Anyway, do you remember the only huge fight we ever had? It started because you tripped over my dirty trousers in the bathroom and it escalated and then we were just screaming at each other and it was ridiculous. I locked myself in our closet and read through some of your cards but I read this one over and over until I wasn’t upset anymore.

When I had to work up the courage to tell you I had been contacted by Manchester and then when I had to break the news that we had to move to Manchester, I read this and went back to that moment. Whenever I need courage or inspiration I just look at the timid words and remember how sweet you were that night, how you cried because you were feeling a lot at once, and the way your cheeks would blush every time I kissed the mark for months after that. You still sometimes do that and I just want to kiss you until our lips are too swollen to continue.

This was the best moment of my life. I had loved you for my entire life and at that moment, I knew you were mine for the rest of it. And I’m yours. God this is so fucking mushy, I’m going to stop myself before I start writing sonnets about the hair care routine you do every night.

I love you.

Your best mate, soul mate, bond mate, and everything else, Louis.

Harry could barely read through the next two cards that he wrote, tears thick and heavy, falling down his face and soaking into his naked thigh. Oh, Harry forgot that he hadn’t put clothes on this morning. At that thought, he quickly read through Louis’ remaining notes until he got to the very last page which was just a letter from Louis.

‘My Valentine,

This year, I made a card for you. I’ll be home soon hopefully. Love you!

Your Valentine.’

As Harry climbed the stairs to put on his presents for Louis, he thought back to the day before.

-

The Previous Day

Harry was beyond excited but also slightly irritated. Since he had a famous football player for a mate (not that he’s complaining, like. At. All.) he couldn’t just go into a sex store and buy lace and handcuffs. Instead he had to order everything online which was always a risk. The lace could have not fit him or been uncomfortable or not like it was in the picture but surprisingly enough, the lace panties he ordered wasn’t the item that caused him trouble. It was the handcuffs. Earlier this morning, he’d gotten an email from the post that his package had been lost and the company was sending him another pair to arrive on the sixteenth. Obviously that was a problem.

Which is why he went to the party store in search of “Valentine’s decorations” with a pair of handcuffs stuffed between boxes of chocolates. And when he got home, he nicked himself trying to get the handcuffs out of the package. But damn it was worth it. And then he sat down to write his card.

‘To Blue,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Wanna try something new in bed

No Control, babe, not with you

I bought some stuff from your favorite store

Can’t wait for you to see

This time you’ll be the one begging for more

Can’t wait for how hot this is going to be

I’m yours and you’re mine

Tonight I’m going to tie you up and ride you, Valentine.

Green

-

Harry was really glad that he’d decided to put a robe on over the lace; not five minutes after he’d slung the silk robe over himself, one Zayn Malik was bursting through his front door.

“Harry!” Liam was close behind him.

Tears instantly sprang to Harry’s eyes. Ever since Louis had gotten signed with Manchester, he’d barely had time to go see his best friends and speaking of – one was missing.

“Where’s N – “

“Harry, my man!” Bingo. Attached to the Irish lad’s hip was none other than Gemma.

“Oh my god,” Harry was so surprised he didn’t even know what to say or do.

For hours, their house was full of laughter and hugs and even a few tears. And, thankfully, no one asked why he was still in a robe. It was a bit of a mood killer but Harry honestly couldn’t say that he cared. Plus, he and Louis kept stealing looks at each other, a mixture of soft and lustful. It was like Louis could read his mind that he knew what Harry had planned for that night. Unless –

“Are you all staying for the night?” Harry asked suddenly. Not that he truly would have cared. He and Louis could have kinky sex whenever they wanted.

“Wish we could mate. Li’s got work in the morning and we’re headed to the baby doctor tomorrow.” Zayn practically glowed. He wasn’t technically pregnant yet but they were trying.

“And,” Niall cut in, pulling Gemma closer. “Gems here has a class of five year olds to teach.”

It was during dinner that his letter got found. He’d decided to hide it in The Vow dvd case, just knowing that Louis’d want to watch it. Louis tried to act like he was this macho Alpha but he turns into jelly when Channing Tatum is in romantic comedies. Harry’d be a bit jealous if he weren’t the same way. Most of the time they would fawn over his abs and then proceed to have some superhot sex.

“I think I know what this is,” Louis smiled, eyes sparkling. They still hadn’t had time to discuss the present that Louis had done for Harry but they both were obviously lost in the moment of it. That is until Louis started to read his card aloud. And then abruptly stopped.

“I think we best be going – “ Harry vaguely heard one of them whisper but all that he could think about was the way that Louis’ gaze was stuck on him. Louis was growling so lowly that Harry barely registered that he was doing it but damn it, it was his sexy growl and Harry was already starting to get wet.

For a moment, Harry forgot that he was supposed to be dominant and tie Louis up. All he wanted to do was let Louis slam him against a wall and rip off all of his clothes. Well. The robe. But still. No, he couldn’t do that though. He wanted this so much, had always thought about trying stuff like this with Louis. And the chance had presented itself.

He glanced around the room, suddenly remembering that they weren’t alone when all of this started. The room, however, was empty.

“Go upstairs. Be naked on the bed by the time I get there.” Harry tried to growl. He nearly laughed at himself but he just barely managed to hold his façade.

It was obvious that Louis was a bit out of his element being the one who was told what to do. He did as he was told though, stalking up the stairs, passing Harry as he went. The pheromones that Harry got a whiff of as he passes has Harry getting generously wet.

Harry stood there, giving himself a pep talk. He could do this. It was hot. It was going to be a night that they’d remember forever. The best (or maybe a close second) Valentine’s Day ever.

Slowly, Harry stalked up the stairs. He made sure that his steps were loud, wanting Louis to know that he was coming. His heart raced, both giddy and a tad nervous as he thought about what was about to happen.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, laying on the bed naked, just as Harry had told him to be. His Alpha cock was already mostly hard, waiting for Harry. His instincts told him to crawl to the bed and let Louis take him. But he swallowed that down and went to the bed side drawer.

“Give me your hands.” Something in Harry’s voice just altered the entire atmosphere of the room. This was already breathtakingly hot and they’d barely started. Louis wordlessly offered up his wrists as Harry pulled out the handcuffs. Next to Louis’ wrists, the handcuffs looked kind of weak. But Harry couldn’t dwell on that. Instead, he handcuffed Louis to the bed.

Although Harry was honestly ready to go right then and there (and by the look and definitely the smell, Louis was more than ready as well) he had to continue with his master plan. As he walked over to the iPod dock, the silk robe was rubbing a constant reminder into his skin. He pressed play and took a breath as the first beats of the playlist floated through the room.

With his back to Louis, he loosened the tie on the robe, taking his time. He could practically hear Louis’ cock stiffening even more. The room was practically suffocating with pheromones; Harry was pretty sure there was about to be a wet spot on his lace panties. Part of him was just a bit insecure about that but mostly he just thought about how hot that would make Louis feel. So fuck it.

Right on beat to the song that Harry couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of, he dropped his robe. And he could hear Louis pull against the handcuffs. A smirk found its way to Harry’s lips, hips starting to move to the beat. All the nerves he felt before just vanished. Not only was it hot, but teasing Louis was turning out to be fun. He could finally get him back for all the times that he teased Harry.

Now, Harry knew how to twerk. If there was one thing that his obsession with Miley Cyrus taught him, it was omegas were practically born with the ability to twerk. As his arse moved obscenely, he glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with Louis. He was an absolute mess. The look in Louis’ eyes made Harry miss a beat, hole clenching hollowly.

“Fuck, baby, c’mere.” He groveled. Harry could see the muscles in his arms tensing, obviously fighting the urge to tug against the handcuffs.

Instead of going with the urge to listen to his Alpha, Harry turned away, with his back still to Louis. He glanced down to look at his own hard cock, rubbing against the material with every movement of his hips. He was so hard, precome was wetting the material; he could feel the wet patch at the back of his panties, knowing that there was no way that Louis didn’t know how much he wanted this too.

Slowly, Harry’s hands traced their way down his own chest, dipping lightly into the waistband of the panties, pulling them down just enough so that part of his bum was exposed. Louis made a sound that Harry had never heard him make before.

“Like that, babe?” Harry whispered playfully. “Want me to take them off?”

“Yes, yes,” Louis was practically begging already. Harry fucking loved this. And as much as he really wanted to get to the main event, he wanted to drag this out just a little more.

Harry stopped the dancing and walked to their closet, getting out his favorite box.

“How about this,” Harry said casually, even though on the inside he was not fucking casual at all. He sat the box on the bed, watching Louis’ wide eyes. “Two options. I take them off, let you eat me out, but you have to wear a cock ring and I get to say when you come. Or I take them off, sit on your chest and fuck myself with my favorite vibe until you beg to get inside me. Your choice.”

“S-second one. The, yeah, second one,” Louis stuttered as Harry lightly ran his fingers across his chest, leaving goosebumps.

Harry smiled a bit evilly. He was fucking eating this up. They were doing this again. This was probably in his top three favorite sexy times with Louis.

After taking the purple vibrator, he tossed the box off of the bed carelessly. He sat on Lois’ chest and slowly, carefully took off the panties, making sure that he gave Louis a bit of a show. He threw the damp lace next to the mostly spilled box of sex toys and climbed onto Louis’ chest. With his back facing Louis so that his bum was directly in Louis’ face, Harry slowly slid the toy inside himself.

“Ahh,” He breathed, feeling himself stretch. The vibrator was definitely not as big as Louis but it’d do the trick.

“Please,” Louis blurted quickly. “Fuck, please let me fuck you.”

“That isn’t,” Harry gasped as he flicked on the vibrations. “Fuuuck, yeah, Louis.”

“Harry.” He pulled considerably hard against the handcuffs, nearly whimpering when they held against his pulling. Harry’d started letting out needy moans as he pushed the vibrator in and out of himself. Slick was starting to get everywhere.

Harry used to get really embarrassed by the amount of slick he produced; even if Louis was just giving him a blowie, he’d get really wet. But seeing the way it turned Louis on eventually made Harry get over it.

“Harry, please, c’mon, I’m. Just please.” Louis had been reduced to begging.

“Yes, fuck, Louis.” Harry was a bit distracted though. He’d gotten a good angle and all he could think about was how good the vibrations felt against his prostate; his legs were shaking, ready to collapse at any moment.

“Harry, baby I’m begging you.” The tone of Louis’ voice caught Harry’s attention. He opened his eyes and nearly whimpered when he got an eyeful of Louis’ red, angry cock, looking painfully hard. He could even see that the base was a bit thicker than the rest, his knot not actually ready to form but meaning he was ready. And Harry was too.

With slick sounds, Harry turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. He threw it down by the rest of the contents of the box (yes, it was unsanitary but he had more pressing matters at hand) and finally turned around to face Louis.

When he’d first planned this whole thing, he imagined a lot more dirty talk happening between the two of them but Harry didn’t have the restraint to pretend that this wasn’t getting to him. All he could do was hold Louis steady as he sank down on him. Instantly, Louis’ hips slammed up into him as he let out a distinctly Alpha sound. The omega in Harry instantly tried to present himself even though he already had Louis’ dick inside him.

“So fucking good,” Louis gritted out, pulling against the handcuffs again. Harry briefly worried that they’d break but then Louis’ hips slammed up into his prostate and all other thoughts were out the window.

“You’re – ” Harry struggled to get words out. “You’re supposed to be s-still.”

Instantly, Louis’ hips stopped. Harry nearly cried though. He realized right then that he was done with this little game thing that they were doing. He just wanted his mate to make him come. However, he was too far into his bliss to worry about where the hell he’d put the key to the handcuffs. Which was a bit of a problem but he’d deal with that later.

So Harry started riding Louis’ cock with everything he had. He wouldn’t be surprised if he wound up with bruises with how hard he was slamming down on Louis. He was releasing sounds high and unabashed, fingers playing with his nipples.

“Fuck me Louis,” He’d began to chant. “Fuck me, please, harder, Louis.”

Through half lidded eyes, Harry could see Louis pulling even harder against his handcuffs. Fuck, the sight went straight to his cock. He let out a litany of more incoherent words that were mostly “Louis” and “more” and “harder”.

Just as Harry’s thighs started to ache, Louis pulled so hard against the handcuffs that the chain connecting them snapped. Suddenly, Louis was sitting up and flipping them over. Harry could tell that he was getting close; the Alpha in him was becoming more prevalent as the seconds ticked by. As he fucked into Harry, hard, fast, and deep, he sucked harshly on the mark that bonded the two of them together.

All Harry could think was ‘he fucking broke the handcuffs, holy shit’ and how much of a dominance display that was and holy fuck he like it. It seemed impossible but he actually produced even more slick as a wave of arousal for his dominant Alpha coursed through him. The base of Louis’ cock was expanding even more and Harry moaned appreciatively. Fuck.

“Good, feels good.” Harry continued moaning loudly, fingernails biting into the skin on Louis’ back. Later he’d probably feel bad about it but at the moment, all he could think about was how good his mate was making him feel.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me come,” Louis growled, face still tucked into Harry’s neck so that his breath tickled against the sensitive skin. Harry didn’t even have time to respond before Louis’ knot had expanded and locked inside of him.

“Ahhhh,” Harry wailed, coming instantly, fingernails breaking the skin on Louis’ back. He gasped sensitively as Louis moved them so that they were spooning until his knot went down.

“Sorry sweet.” He apologized, kissing their bond mark lovingly. And then he bit at his neck as another wave of come released.

Harry was too fucked out to do anything besides lay there in Louis’ arms and bask in the feel of having an Alpha’s knot inside him. He’d nearly fallen asleep by the time that Louis’ knot had gone down enough for him to pull out.

“No,” Harry protested weakly, pushing back against Louis.

“Babe,” Louis chuckled softly. “You’ll be too sore in the morning if I stay in much longer.”

“I know,” He sighed tiredly. “I just like being close to you ‘s all.”

Louis just kissed the top of Harry’s head. “So where’s the key for these handcuffs? I think when the chain broke, it caused them to go tighter around my wrists.”

“Uhhhhh.”

“Harry.”

“’m sorry, I got too distracted by you and the thought of … this.”

“Ugh,” Louis sighed dramatically, getting up off of the bed. “I’ll go find the key. I’ll be back.”

And as Louis walked out their bedroom door, Harry may have cracked an eye open to watch his bare arse. What can he say? It’s Louis’ bum.

“I can practically feel you ogling my bum!” Louis shouted as he treaded down the stairs and Harry laughed into the pillow. He loved Louis so damn much.

By the time that Louis’d returned with handcuff free wrists, Harry was mostly asleep. He registered that the bed had moved as Louis climbed back in bed and he used the last bit of his energy to turn and cuddle into him.

“You’re always close to me,” Louis whispered, lips back to resting on the top of Harry’s head. “You still awake, Haz?”

“Mph.”

“I still haven’t given you the last part of your present. If you’ll accept it that is.” Louis moved against Harry and it reminded him that he still had come all over his stomach and leaking out of him, which, ew. But he didn’t give a fuck enough to get up and shower. He was barely maintaining consciousness to stay awake for this conversation.

“I loved your other presents by the way. I love you so much.”

“You’re welcome baby. I love you too. Which, speaking of. So um, I wrote you a card but I don’t have enough energy to go back and get it. But so basically it said. I love you. Even though it’s like, unusual for us, um – ”

“Louis.” Harry opened his eyes and looked to his mate suspiciously. “Why are you acting weird?”

“Will you marry me?” Louis asked, quickly followed by, “I know, we’re already mated and obviously I’m spending the rest of my life with you. I just, like. I want everyone to know that I love you. I mean like, when we mated, you got a mark which tells everyone that you’re mated. But like, I want to wear this ring and have people know that I’m yours. Is this stupid? You don’t have to – ”

Harry, exhaustion forgotten, smashed into Louis, kissing him fiercely. “I fucking love you. Yes, you big dork. Of course I’ll marry you. God, you are the best mate. I literally couldn’t have dreamt this.”

“You didn’t have to babe, I’ve always been here. Always.” Louis kissed his lips tenderly before continuing. “And really, I’m the lucky one here.”

“No. Just stop. You’re being too sappy. You’ll never be able to top yourself with next Valentine’s Day.” Harry cuddled into Louis, thinking how nice husband sounded.

“I’ll think of something.”


End file.
